


Interim Trade Report

by psocoptera



Series: Restricted Free Agents [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was good," Jack mumbles into Bitty's collarbone.  "It was... a lot? I never had a threesome before where I knew the girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interim Trade Report

**Author's Note:**

> For various reasons I wanted to write something low-key with boys being careful with each other, so.
> 
> No names ever named for former partners of Jack's, but they're alluded to several times.

Bitty's curled up in bed with his phone when Jack eases open the door. He isn't exactly staying up on purpose, he's been telling himself, he just hasn't happened to go to sleep yet, unless he _should_ be staying up, in which case, here he is. Jack doesn't have any obvious reaction to seeing him awake, but then, he wouldn't, necessarily; Shitty had done an honest-to-god spit-take when Lardo had said "threesome", spraying beer through his mustache and across the table. Jack had blinked, twice.

"Hey," Bitty says, scooting over in the bed as much as he can. Jack closes the door and crosses the room to Bitty's bed. He's barefoot, but otherwise fully dressed, as far as Bitty can tell; figures that Jack would get dressed for a five-second walk of shame, instead of just ducking down the hall minimally-clad. Jack sits down on the edge of the bed. He still hasn't said anything.

"Hey," Bitty says again, putting his phone to the side and reaching for Jack's hands. "You okay? Was it - not good?"

Jack leans down and kisses him, then, sweet and thorough. Bitty starts to melt into it like he always does, but he's getting a little worried.

"No," Bitty says, and Jack pulls back instantly. Bitty puts his hand on his face. "Tempting, but how 'bout you get in bed with me and use your words?"

Jack doesn't get under the covers, like Bitty was hoping, but he lies down facing Bitty on the bed so that his knees bump the lump of Bitty's knees.

"I didn't know you were going to want a recap," he says quietly, and, oh, good, more wry than upset.

"I don't," Bitty says quickly, "I mean, I do, if you - ack. Lookin' more for a check-in than a play-by-play, I guess?"

Jack sighs, and rolls over onto Bitty so that his face is in Bitty's shoulder and his weight is half-smushing him all along Bitty's side.

"It was good," he mumbles into Bitty's collarbone. "It was... a lot? I never had a threesome before where I knew the girl."

Bitty makes a small, acknowledging sound, and starts rubbing circles into the back of Jack's neck with his free hand. Jack feels down along Bitty's side through the covers, but he can't worm his hand under the small of Bitty's back like he obviously wants to.

"I guess I thought I was just there to be a dick," he says, still muffled, and Bitty can't help snorting a little. "Ha, ha, okay, you know what I mean."

"Mm," Bitty says equivocally. He kind of wants to argue - _you really thought that's all your_ two best friends _wanted with you?_ \- but he knows from experience that Jack will clam up if he says anything with "really?" in it. He keeps his hand moving steadily on Jack's neck.

"I hadn't thought about, uh, mechanics," Jack says, nosing a little at Bitty's neck. "But she was, uh... she wanted Shitty, uh - "

"I told her to put you on the bottom when we came up with this," Bitty says gently. "And, sweetie, just to remind you, the last thing Lardo said to me tonight was 'make sure he tells you aaaall the details', which, is not to say you have to, but I'm pretty sure you're allowed."

He can feel Jack's chest shake a little, a silent laugh. "Okay," Jack says, picking up his head slightly, "So given the, uh, arrangement, she ended up facing me, instead of Shitty. So I could see her face, while we did it, and she wanted to kiss, some, although the angle was bad..."

"I'll bet," Bitty says, switching from circles to longer, lighter strokes up and down the back of Jack's neck, up into his hair and down his spine. "You are two differently-sized people." He can feel Jack exhale against his neck. "You knew I didn't mind if you kissed and stuff, right? I thought we talked enough about that."

"Sometimes it's different than you think," Jack mutters.

"I'm gatherin' that," Bitty says. "It was... too much?"

Jack clutches Bitty a little tighter. "I don't know," he says. "At first I was just watching, they made out for awhile, and - uh. I guess I do want to tell you?"

"I'm all ears," Bitty says, and twitches a little when Jack reaches up and kisses one. "Mmm."

"It was a good thing Lardo unlofted the bed when she moved in," Jack says, still right near Bitty's ear. "Or I don't know how we would have all fit up there. I was at one end, and they were at the other end, and then Lardo came down and kissed me, and then Shitty tackled us - "

"Ha," Bitty says. "I mean, I, uh, thought he might be like that - " He stops; this is about Jack right now. But Jack gives Bitty's ear a little tug with his mouth, so he probably doesn't mind.

"Shitty was already naked, so it wasn't that weird when we were, too, and Lardo sort of, took charge, she... ah..."

Bitty's room is dim and rosy, lit only by his Christmas lights, and he can't really turn his head enough to see Jack anyways. But he's pretty sure Jack is blushing, just from the warmth of his face.

"Should I guess?" Bitty asks. "Not that I'm gonna have great insight into what girls want. I mean, I know all kinds of things _I'd_ make you do, but."

"It's not really that different," Jack says, hand wandering from Bitty's side, up to his chest and then down. "Nipples. Fingers. Why do you have so many blankets."

"You're on the wrong side of them," Bitty says, and then can't help making a little sound of distress when Jack pulls away and gets up, even though, logically, he has to do that if he's finally going to get under the covers. Bitty holds them up for Jack while Jack takes off his pants, even though it lets cold air in on his bare legs; Jack is always so warm that it's almost better to start a little chilled.

Jack climbs in, grabs Bitty, and settles him mostly on top of him. They're still wearing T-shirts and underwear - they had figured out, after a couple of awkward tries, that neither of them really like to sleep naked - but the contact between them feels much more intimate without the layers of sheet and comforter.

"Hi," Jack says, hand finding the back of Bitty's head, and Bitty lets him pull him down so Jack can kiss him. 

"Sleepy?" Bitty asks, when Jack lets him have his mouth back.

"No," Jack frowns. "Unless you - "

"Then you were sayin', uh, fingers," Bitty says. He wiggles his fingers at Jack self-consciously; he's probably blushing now himself, but he doesn't want Jack to think he was trying to end the conversation. It's a hard line to walk, sometimes. Jack grabs his fingers, kisses them, and settles their joined hands onto his chest near Bitty's chin.

"I thought she was going to go off just from that," Jack says. "I don't really... I never used to do that part, getting the girl off, but, heh, Shitty was about as close as she was, we were - sort of a warm-up for how we were going to do it - "

"Mm," Bitty says.

"She was so small," Jack says. His eyes are closed and his voice is hushed. "Once she was - on me," he says, rocking his hips up into Bitty a little. More like demonstrating than really trying to grind, Bitty thinks. "It didn't even seem _possible_ , like, how could there be _room_... and then Shitty was. Really close. I'd never done it like that, that... wasn't the kind of thing you just go for. We'd watched porn and, uh, talked about it, once."

That's pretty obviously not the same "we" as the Shitty&Lardo "we". Bitty kisses Jack's knuckles.

"I had mostly thought about Lardo, when she asked? But she kind of had her head down after awhile, so there's Shitty and I looking at each other over her shoulder, both trying to hold on until she came, and I could, uh, feel him, through - " his eyes pop open. "You probably don't want to know this."

_Am I more like tomato red or cherry red_ , Bitty wonders. "Um... I wouldn't have asked you guys to, uh, do me, if I wasn't okay with you... interacting?"

Jack sighs. The hand Bitty isn't holding is still resting on the back of Bitty's head; he pets over the closely-buzzed hair there. He sighs again.

"Sweetheart," Bitty says. "If you would rather - I am 100% fine if we don't play the second half."

Jack frowns. "That doesn't seem fair."

Bitty jabs Jack's chest gently with his chin. "I don't care about fair," he says, "I care about _you_. If this is - stirrin' stuff up for you, then - "

"I don't think I'm explaining this right," Jack says, crease between his eyebrows. "I _liked_ it. I would do it again, if they let me, if you let me. Lardo was amazing, I want to get you off tomorrow just as hard." He wraps his arms around Bitty, squeezing him down tight; it has the effect of stopping Bitty from being able to look at Jack's face, and he's not sure if that was Jack's goal or not.

"Well, I like that you liked it," Bitty says, a little breathlessly. "Still thinkin' I hear the ghost of a 'but' here."

Jack relaxes his boa-constrictor arms slightly, so that Bitty can at least inhale all the way.

Bitty waits.

"I don't know about sharing you," Jack finally says. "I know that's unfair, given... tonight... but you in the middle, that's even weirder than Lardo. You're _mine_."

Bitty feels a little bad for how thrilling he finds Jack saying that, given how uncomfortable about it Jack sounds. He wiggles fondly into Jack and settles his head into a better position on his chest. "Okay," he says, "So let's put a pin in the whole threesome thing for now, that's fine."

"But you were so excited in that picture," Jack says. "You don't... you shouldn't give me everything I want."

"Hmpf," Bitty says. "But you should give me everything I want, is that it?"

Jack doesn't answer, which is probably Jack for "yes but I don't want to say so".

Bitty doesn't say anything for a minute either, moving to slide down off of Jack and squeaking a little when Jack holds him in place. "Oh, do I live here now?"

"Yup," Jack says. "Rent's cheap."

"I dunno about the amenities," Bitty says, daring to tease a little.

Jack's hands wander down from Bitty's back, over the curve of his ass. Bitty squirms.

"Something I can do for you?" Jack says, low-voiced.

"I wanna be big spoon," Bitty answers; he knows that's not quite what Jack meant, but he hasn't quite pivoted all the way from the previous plan yet. "We've got some free time tomorrow now, you better rest up. Hey, no," he says, putting his hand over Jack's mouth, where he can see another apology forming. "You're mine, you're enough, I had a nice night."

Jack frowns.

"Here you are," Bitty says, wincing a little at how corny this is going to be, "You came back to me and you're here, so. Pretty much makes it a good night." He kisses Jack before Jack can kiss him, kisses him until Jack finally lets him slither down off of him onto the bed.

"We're coming back to this," Jack says before he rolls onto his side so that Bitty can cuddle him.

"Okay," Bitty agrees, because what else is he going to say? He reaches his arm up over Jack's side.

"I never had a threesome before with _this_ , after," Jack says very quietly. Bitty kisses his shoulder blade, and Jack reaches a long arm out to unplug the Christmas lights.


End file.
